criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Wise Man's Fear
A Wise Man's Fear is the twenty-first case in World Edition: The Mysteries Beneath by CoolCCMystery. It is also the sixth case in East Europe, taking place in Varna, Bulgaria. Plot Hours after the aftermath of the previous case, the team arrives in Bulgaria. When the player and Lauren Wong end up near a forest, they hear a scream coming from the forest. When they got to the source of the scream, they found Sebastian Wronski with a dart embedded in his neck. According to the logo on it, the poisoned dart was obtained by the killer from the Czajkowski company. With the knowledge of Igor's comment on not caring how the darts was used, the team had to hurry to find the killer before they made another kill. After finding Helene Skovgaard and the discovery of Sebastian Wronski's hired job in the WCIA, Ryan Russais came to the player, telling them that Helene Skovgaard had vanished. They team knew even though Helene was nowhere to be found, they needed the evidence to find the killer immediately before another murder could happen. The killer was shockingly revealed to be Violet Mendez. Violet told the team that she was told to kill Sebastian due to him finding out about the Crusaders's plan revealing her true identity as a Crusader. She told the team that they were too late and that infuriated Lauren, who then shipped the journalist to trial. Violet was sentenced to 32 years in prison for the murder of Sebastian Wronski and her ties to a criminal organization. Violet's words to the team turned out to be true as earthquakes had stricken the country of Turkey. David Guguin wanted to look for Helene Skovgaard. They found Helene's shawl which contained DNA of a certain Monique Guguin, David's long lost sister. They found Monique but Helene arrived and took Monique hostage again. A recorder showed that Helene had drugged David when he was young, making him forget about his sister since Helene had always wanted Monique. She had drugged David so he wouldn't remember her and kept Monique away from David and his cousins. David and the player found Helene but the mad woman escaped, leaving her hostage behind. Quinn Guguin, David's mother, was relieved to have Monique returned to her and thanked the team gratefully. Meanwhile they found the Crusaders's ritual book, which was, according to Adam, was copied from Anamaria Vãduva. They also found Violet's necklace which contained a torn message. When the message was restored, it said that Europe will fall at the peak of two continents. Adam deduced that it referred to Istanbul, Turkey, so with the support of Ryan Russais, the team headed to Turkey for the final showdown with the European Crusaders. Victim *'Sebastian Wronski' (found with a dart embedding from his neck) Murder Weapon *'Poisoned Dart' Killer *'Violet Mendez' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows Greek mythology. *The suspect smokes cigarettes. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears an emerald. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows Greek mythology. *The suspect smokes cigarettes. *The suspect eats olives. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a emerald. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows Greek mythology. *The suspect smokes cigarettes. *The suspect eats olives. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears an emerald. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows Greek mythology. *The suspect smokes cigarettes. *The suspect eats olives. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows Greek mythology. *The suspect smokes cigarettes. *The suspect eats olives. Killer's Profile *The killer knows Greek mythology. *The killer smokes cigarettes. *The killer eats olives. *The killer is female. *The killer wears an emerald. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Bulgarian Forest. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Notebook, Broken Pieces) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Greek mythology) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: WCIA Badge; New Suspect: Flora Russais) *Ask Flora Russais why she was in the forest. *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Newspaper Notes; New Suspect: Violet Mendez) *Ask Violet Mendez about her newspaper notes at the crime scene. (New Crime Scene Unlocked) *Investigate Lake Varna. (Clues: Photo, Victim’s Cloak) *Examine Photo of Man. (Result: Ryan Russais Identified) *Ask Ryan Russais why he was in a photo with the victim. *Examine Victim’s Cloak. (Result: Black Substance) *Analyze Black Substance. (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes cigarettes) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Banda Bashi Mosque. (Clues: Badge, Clipboard, New Suspect: Helene Skovgaard) *Examine Badge. (Result: New Suspect: Liza Varga) *Ask Liza Varga about her work in the local museum. *Examine Clipboard. (Result: Newspaper Survey) *Ask Violet Mendez about her newspaper survey involving murders. *Ask Helene Skovgaard about her escape. *Investigate Forest Trees. (Clues: Package of Darts, Folder) *Examine Folder. (Result: WCIA Transfers) *Ask Flora Russais why the victim was involved in the WCIA. *Ask Ryan Russais why the victim was involved in the WCIA. *Examine Package of Darts. (Result: Oily Substance) *Analyze Oily Substance. (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats olives; Murder Weapon Confirmed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Ryan Russais about the disappearance of a suspect. (New Crime Scene Unlocked) *Investigate Mosque Tower. (Clues: Museum Sheet, Torn Photo) *Examine Museum Sheet. (Result: Hunting Museum) *Ask Liza Varga about her business deals with the victim. *Examine Torn Photo. (Photo of Sebastian and Violet Kissing) *Ask Violet Mendez about her relationship with the victim. *Investigate Fishing Docks. (Clues: Basket, Broken Pieces) *Examine Basket. (Result: Blowgun) *Analyze Blowgun. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Victim's Bow) *Examine Bow. (Result: Green Particles) *Analyze Green Particles. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an emerald) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Crusade's History (6/7). (No stars) A Crusade's History (6/7) *Investigate Fishing Grounds. (Result: Shawl; Available at start) *Examine Shawl. (Result: Hairs) *Examine Hairs. (Result: Monique Guguin's DNA) *Investigate Bulgarian Forest. (Clues: Kidnapped Girl) *Ask Monique Guguin if she's okay. (Helene kidnaps Monique) *Investigate Forest Trees. (Result: Recorder) *Examine Recorder. (Result: Recorder Decrypted; Helene's Confession) *Arrest Helene Skovgaard for her crimes. (Helene escapes, leaving Monique behind) *Return Monique to her mother with David Guguin. (Reward: General's Suit) *See Flora Russais about the earthquakes in Turkey. (Available at start; Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Return Monique) *Investigate Banda Bashi Mosque. (Clues: Book, Shattered Pieces) *Examine Book. (Result: Crusaders's Ritual Book) *Analyze Ritual Book. (9:00:00) *Examine Shattered Pieces. (Result: Necklace) *Examine Necklace. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (6:00:00; New Lab Sample: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Warning) *Ask Ryan Russais about helping the team with the crisis in Turkey. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:East Europe (Jordan)